


Nostalgic

by Seostransbf (SebbyMagala)



Series: JohnTen fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, like at the very end but its not necessarily sad angst, maybe a little angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/Seostransbf
Summary: "Did you just confess to me with a lame joke?"





	Nostalgic

Ten was running down the path, smiling and laughing, not totally focused on what was going on in front of him. That’s when he ran into someone and fell down with an “oof”. The stranger had stumbled a bit and fell backwards, grunting in discontent. Ten looked up at the person he’d ran into, still baring his world saving grin.

Johnny looked up at Ten and everything seemed to go into slow motion.

“-ey are you okay?”

Johnny finally grounded himself and cleared his throat, not realizing the cute guy who’d ran into him was talking.

“Uh, yeah I’m alright…” He trailed off, not knowing what to call the other.

“Ten!” Ten grinned wider, if possible, and stuck out his hand to shake.

“J-johnny.” He said, internally cursing the stutter, and shook Ten’s hand firmly.

Just then, the person Ten was running from so happily jogged up to them.

“Nice wipe-out! Damn you got rekt so fast!” A man who, strangely enough, resembled a bunny said.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine by the way, Doyoung, thanks for asking.” Ten sounded fake bitter.

“You’re resilient.” Doyoung shrugged.

He and Johnny introduced themselves and Doyoung kept talking and talking. Luckily Johnny didn’t actually have anywhere to go, he was just on a walk to clear his mind. Ten was thankful Doyoung kept talking, it kept Johnny around.

 

They ended up in a bakery/cafe of sorts to talk more. It was a cozy local shop owned by a young man named Taeyong. The three, Taeyong and Jaehyun (a worker at the cafe) ended up talking a lot and becoming friends.

“So, Johnny, you going to the Uni not too far from here?” Doyoung asked as they sat down with their drinks.

“Yeah, just transferred this month actually. I’m majoring in Music Production and Digital Culture, what about you guys?”

“I’m in Vocal Performance.” Doyoung chirped, proudly.

“Dance, though it’s qualified as Fine Arts.” Ten said.

“That’s cool! Maybe one day I can make a song, Doyoung can sing and you can do the choreography.” Johnny laughed, he was only half joking but they didn’t need to know that.

Ten seriously seemed to consider it for a moment.

“Maybe if we could get more people to tie it together? Not that we can’t practice now as we are though.”

Doyoung nodded enthusiastically, “Let’s actually do it!”

“Alright, alright, it’s settled, let’s make music together!” Johnny cheered and lifted his coffee to toast.

They toasted to it and drank the coffee, proceeding to talk about favorite animes, things to do, family, random odds and ends. It was really nice, Johnny hoped this could become a regular thing.

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun ended up being added to the mix as Johnny and Ten pushed into the shop, giggling, for the fifth time that week, sometimes with Doyoung, sometimes not. They were hanging by the counter talking to the two as Jaehyun made their drinks when Taeyong brought up the music trio.

“I heard about you guys are making music and was wondering if you’d need a rapper?”

Jaehyun perked up at this, “I can do some vocals as well, I can do bass and tenor.”

Johnny and Ten looked at each other, in the time they’ve spent in the cafe they’d actually gotten to know the two well. Though, the short silence made the two baristas stiff.

“Dude, we’d totally love it if you joined our group!” Ten said, he sounded serious at first but ended it all happy and giddy, almost bouncing.

Johnny stared at Ten’s smile and felt his heart swell, it’d been happening a lot lately. He kinda likes it, he kinda likes Ten.

 

Johnny wholly recognized his feelings for Ten on one fateful day. They were just taking a walk together when it started raining lightly, they thought they could handle it, but after a few minutes it down poured and they ran to the closest shelter, the cafe. They burst in, looking like wet animals and Taeyong chuckled at them. They bought coffee after coffee to warm up and just talked Johnny felt like they really connected. He enjoyed making Ten laugh with his stupid Dad jokes and parrot impersonation.

They left when the rain lightened up. Johnny used his jacket to cover him and Ten, when the latter got closer, Johnny's heart raced and he knew he couldn’t blame it on the coffee.

 

They were sitting in Ten’s room when they had their first song made. It was later at night and the group was huddled around three laptops, Johnny’s, Doyoung’s, and Taeyong’s. Johnny had the music all made and the others had their lyrics. Once they put everything together the way they all saw fit, they let Ten listen and at first Ten just freely moved his body to the music, but then he started to form actual choreography, keyword: started. That night ended in a dance party of sorts after Ten said to send him the song so he could think more. They all showed off their dance moves and laughed late into the night. It was definitely one of Johnny’s fondest memories, he remembered watching Ten dance and feeling his breath get taken away, it was a mesmerising sight to say the least.

 

There were supposed to be fireworks tonight and Johnny had asked Ten out to see them. He was going to confess tonight, hopefully. He knew the parking lot where the event was going to be held would be packed so he planned something else, sitting on the room of his apartment. It sounded perfect, secluded, romantic not too loud to talk.

When the time came for them to sit and watch they set up a picnic on the rooftop, blanket, snacks and everything. They ate and talked about recent projects and song ideas before the show. When it started up Ten leaned his head on Johnny’s shoulder and sighed. Johnny gulped, thinking _“Now or never Johnny!”_

“Hey, Ten-”

“Hmmmmm?” The mentioned boy hummed.

Johnny lost all thought of what he was going to say and choked. He had to come up with something on spot so his dumb brain did what he did best; say something a cheesy and cringe-worthy joke.

“You’re like a fossil sample and I’m an impatient paleontologist, because I want to date you badly.”

Ten cackled, tears running down his cheeks.

“D-did you just try to confess to me with a lame joke?” Ten choked out through his laughter.

Johnny flushed red and laughed with him.

“Yeah, I guess I did...” He really had no idea what he was going to say when it happened.

“I’d love for you to be my boyfriend, Johnny.” Ten said, turning to look at the taller and dived in to kiss him.

 

Their first kiss was soft, sweet and full of excitement. It was after Johnny confessed and Ten threw his arms around Johnny and placed his lips on Johnny’s own. Ten was smiling the whole time and they kissed languidly, making jokes when they’d part ways and giggle into the next set of kisses. Johnny wouldn’t have had it any other way, it was absolutely perfect, Ten was perfect. When they pulled apart for the final time to watch the rest of the firework show, Ten smiled his perfect smile and Johnny fell in love instantly, he wanted to see that smile and make Ten smile for the rest of his life.

 

Johnny walks along those familiar roads alone, passing the old cafe that had long since closed down after Taeyong, Jaehyun and Doyoung made it big, remembering all these events. Ten had told him he was going back to Thailand and didn’t know when he’d be back. Johnny misses him like crazy, it’s not like they don’t Skype everyday, he’s just never been without Ten physically being in his life, but he hopes the best for Ten. For now though, he’ll just walk and reminisce about Ten and his other friends he made along the way, feeling nostalgic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first NCT fic!! I hope it's okay, I didn't know where to end it or how to begin it but I think I really like this!!!
> 
> Also I had like three references to things in here, so if you got one or more lmk!!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
